


尾随

by sunsetsunrise18



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsunrise18/pseuds/sunsetsunrise18
Summary: 双性预警85/OOC/pwp虽然不怎么黄但还是慎读
Relationships: Chen Youwei/Huang Jiaxin
Kudos: 12





	尾随

尾随

陈宥维戴着耳机，站在路边等绿灯，他装作不经意地扭过头，看向不远处的某一个点，接着又很快转回来。他盯着眼前正逐渐减少的秒数，手指顺着节奏一下又一下敲击着校服裤子。

他今天没有直接回家，放学后坐公交去了市图书馆。学校离图书馆很远，要坐七站，车上人不多，坐在最后面的人穿着跟他一模一样的衣服。

陈宥维去图书馆借了书，又在楼下的咖啡店买了杯拿铁，原路返回，先走几步到公交站牌，再等几分钟直到车来。这一路他看着太阳陪他一起，随着时间流逝消失在西边。

周末老师留了好多作业，书包里装了厚厚一摞书，陈宥维却一点也不着急。他很享受，现在的季节温度刚刚好，走在路上风平等地吹拂过每个人的脸庞，而他坐在公交车上，身后传来炙热的目光。

下了公交车，过一个十字路口，拐进一条单行道的巷子，再走几步，就到了小区大门口。这条路陈宥维早就走了无数遍，平常他是不会中途停下来的，可今天他站在那个本该转弯的巷子口，突然转过身，直直地看着不远处的人。

黄嘉新显然没预料到他会这样做，被迫迎上陈宥维的目光，一下子呆住，直直地站在那里不动。接着他听见对方的声音：“过来。”

黄嘉新应该撒腿就跑的，他怎么好理直气壮地走过去，跟踪别人被发现，下场不知会是什么。可陈宥维的眼神让他不敢后退半步，只好硬着头皮走上前。

“尾随我这么久了，很辛苦吧，要不要去我家坐坐？”

黄嘉新应该拒绝的，正常人怎么会允许stalker进自己家的门，可他对着陈宥维的脸庞，说不出半个不字。他只好点点头，低着头跟上陈宥维的步伐。

陈宥维家里没有其他人，看着像长时间独居。

“你吃饭了吗？想先吃点什么吗？”陈宥维放下书包后问他。

黄嘉新局促地站在门口，“我、我还有作业要写，我先走了——”说完去拧门把手，用力拧了许多下，发出咔哒咔哒的声响。

“我反锁了，没有钥匙打不开的。别费劲了。”

黄嘉新脑子一片空白。

接着他看见陈宥维，光荣榜上的优秀学生代表，从口袋里变戏法似的掏出一支烟，问他：“你抽吗？”

黄嘉新还没来得及反应，就被他塞进了嘴里。陈宥维点着打火机，伸到他面前，给黄嘉新点烟。

黄嘉新这回真蒙了。

黄嘉新被扯掉校服上衣时听见陈宥维问：“喜欢我多久了？”

他诚实回答：“三个月零七天。”

陈宥维很满意他的回答，俯下身拽起他的脑袋，赏赐他一个绵长的吻。

陈宥维将唇贴到他的肩胛骨处，干燥的唇面覆盖上去，不留情面地张开牙齿咬一口，手一寸一寸抚摸着他脊梁骨，用手指描摹他的背部线条。黄嘉新在疼痛中拥有了实感，之前好像在做一场春梦，只不过其中夹杂了惊悚的元素。可他本来也是病态的，否则不会每天都尾随陈宥维，要跟着他穿过大街小巷，目送他回家。

陈宥维半道抽掉了他的烟，掐着他的下巴吻上来，咬破了他的嘴唇，他在对方嘴里尝到自己血的味道，又痛又爽。接着陈宥维手伸进他腰窝塌陷的缝隙里，要扯他的校服裤子。黄嘉新忽然惊醒，按住他的手挣扎起来。

“现在后悔是不是有点晚了？”陈宥维毫不费力地反转手腕，将他按回在床上。

“不是——我、我……”黄嘉新想解释，却难以启齿。

“不是什么？”

陈宥维很快知道了。最后黄嘉新自己主动脱掉的，他之前弄丢过一条校服裤子，如果仅剩的这条再被弄坏，他就要被班主任请到办公室喝茶了。

他颤颤巍巍地扯掉裤子，曲起膝盖，打开双腿。陈宥维就看到了——也知道了他不是什么，他不是真正的男孩。在他双腿间还有一套本不属于他的生殖器官。

“别人知道吗？”

黄嘉新摇摇头。

别人当然不知道。黄嘉新是校游泳队的，经常在女生的注视下，站在起跳台上随着哨声跃进水里，游了几圈之后沿着水池的边缘爬上来，甩甩湿漉漉的头发，毫不掩饰地向外界展示精瘦的腹肌。

谁也不知道，当他打开双腿，那里又有另一重美妙。

陈宥维用手指拨开两片肉唇，从上往下滑过那条细窄的缝，只是轻轻一刺，就陷了进去，“有人进去过吗？”

黄嘉新又摇头。这话问得很傻，都没有人知道，又怎么会有人进去过。可是陈宥维又问了一遍，真的没有？黄嘉新听出他另外一层意思，红着脸把头摇成了拨浪鼓。

陈宥维更满意了，亲吻他的小腹，用力按住他膝盖内侧，更大幅度地向外打开，手指伸进那个窄小的甬道，那里是湿漉漉的，像游完泳的黄嘉新，整个人从水里抽离，被迫搁置在日光下，一点点蒸发殆尽。像条美人鱼。

“以后不要再游泳了。”

“……为什么？”

因为你上岸了，不能再回去了。陈宥维没有回答他，而是又多塞进去一根手指。黄嘉新咬住下唇，皱紧眉头，这感觉很奇怪，之前从未有过。他只知道自己和别人不同，却从未认真研究过自已特殊的身体构造，更没想到有一天会用到它。

一切来得太突然，他开始后悔跟踪陈宥维。没人教过他喜欢一个人应该怎么做，因为特殊，所以父母教他少跟别人接触，被罩在美丽的玻璃罩子里活了许多年，现在他想打碎隔阂走出去，却误入了歧途。或许应该先跟陈宥维认识，先成为朋友，平等地交流，而不是现在像被抓到了的猎物一样，动弹不得。

一开始他是有机会跑掉的，可他没有跑，后来他有机会保守住秘密的，可他轻而易举地摊开给陈宥维看。黄嘉新把自己卖得彻彻底底，一干二净，毫不犹豫。

陈宥维看着那个被他用手撑开的小口，有水正要流出来，抬头向上看，黄嘉新双颊早染上了一层粉红，小腹的肌肉紧绷着，这是一副不协调的画，处处透露着奇异，像美人鱼刚跟巫婆做了交换，尾巴被收回，换上了人类的双腿，那本不该属于他，看起来就显得很怪。

“你真的想好了？”

此去再也不能回头，尾巴再也不能长出来，从此之后就要用人类的双腿行走，每走一步都要忍受刺骨的痛。上了岸就再也回不去。

黄嘉新之前半眯着双眼，听到陈宥维的问话才全睁开对上他的目光。陈宥维给了他最后一个机会，把选择权交到了他手上。

黄嘉新点点头。他又把自己卖掉了。

陈宥维的阴茎顶进来时，黄嘉新倒吸了一口凉气，他也曾看过色情片，电影里没教过他会这么痛，痛得眼泪都被挤出了眼眶。他伸手去勾陈宥维的脖子，讨要治愈的亲吻，吻上去好像就没有那么痛了，吻是最好的止痛药。

黄嘉新比陈宥维想象中还要好操，顶进去是一片温热，动一动就要流出许多汁液，他从海里来，是水塑造出来的，怎么流都流不完。

黄嘉新被陈宥维顶得一晃一晃，忍不住用腿加紧了他的腰，顺着他的顶弄小声地哼气。动得多了痛感慢慢消失，变成了酥酥麻麻的舒服。黄嘉新想，原来这就是做爱啊。他看电影时，没想过自己会是张开腿让人操的那个，他那时把自己当成了男孩，现在他躺在了陈宥维身下，变成了他一个人的女孩。

他像女孩一样张开嘴求饶，断断续续地呻吟，大腿内侧阵阵抽搐，快要陷入昏沉中。

陈宥维一边操一边用手捏他的臀肉，将他向上托，好让阴茎进得更深，“你咬得好紧。”

黄嘉新唔了一声，听了他的话，一害羞反而夹得更紧了。他被操得双目失神，只知道用呜咽声模模糊糊地回应。

黄嘉新浑身发烫，在发一场难堪的烧，水不断地从他身体里流出来，将床单都浸湿了一块，他好怕自己会晕过去，可没有，他清晰地感觉到自己一点点从水里抽离，接着被欲望完全包裹住。

他高潮的时候小腹绷紧，腿从陈宥维腰侧滑落，他什么都夹不住了，只能无声地流眼泪，叫声被迫停住，时间被放缓拉长，眼前除了刺眼的白光什么也看不到，他差一点要缺氧而死。

陈宥维接住他，握住他的脚踝骨向上压，阴茎闯入他的身体，剖开他的内里，在他的内壁里横冲直撞。

黄嘉新好像要死在这场性事里了，他烧得太厉害，欲望像拍打的浪，一波一波，几乎要将他冲刷殆尽。

陈宥维没有戴套，最后咬着他的嘴唇射在他身体里。

黄嘉新成了陈宥维一个人的女孩，为他去掉了人鱼尾，上了岸，在赤裸裸的日光下受刑，再也回不到海里去。


End file.
